A magnetic memory cell stores information by changing electrical resistance of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) element. The MTJ element typically includes a fixed (pinned) magnetic layer and a free magnetic layer. The fixed (pinned) magnetic layer and the free magnetic layer are laminated such that a tunnel barrier film is formed between the two layers. The magnetic orientation of the free layer flips by a direction or an opposite direction of electric currents exceeding a critical select current. The electrical resistance of the MTJ element changes corresponding to that of the magnetic orientation of the free layer relating to the fixed magnetic layer, which may be in either a parallel state or an anti-parallel state.
However, conventional magnetic memory cells require high currents for programming. This results in high power consumption. Additionally, magnetic memory cells suffer from low sensing margin. Low sensing margin creates reliability issues.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide low power memory cells with high sensing margin.